


Drive You Home

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 斗胆用了去看脱 衣 舞的梗【事实证明没亲身去过只玩过游戏看过电影的人写出来就是大写的尬……】依旧没有点亮开车技能_(:з」∠)_我真的尝试了平行世界的哼花AU不对应现实世界的任何人物关系，特此声明；标题灵感是我很喜欢的乐队Garbage的Drive You Home
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 3





	Drive You Home

Drive You Home  
“要跟他们去玩儿吗？”  
哼豆从酒店的健身房回到自己房间，就看到亚当半躺在他的床上看电视。  
“去哪？”早就习惯了出差的时候亚当一直待在自己的房间里，哼豆拿了条浴巾准备去冲澡。  
“伯恩茅斯，”亚当有些兴奋地从床上把自己撑起来，蜷曲的长刘海因为主人没出门懒得打理，掉到了额头前边，“我之前跟你说过的那个。”  
“……哪个？”哼豆一时没能反应过来，“你确定是伯恩茅斯？离这儿有一百多英里。”  
“明天放假啊，地理学家。”亚当循循善诱，“我们俩可以轮流开车，明天就回来，不会影响后天工作。”  
“行吧，”哼豆耸耸肩，反正多数情况下他都会被亚当说服，“我先冲个澡。车需要加油吗，我们提前吃晚饭？”  
“快去洗澡！”要不是哼豆身上都是汗，亚当真想动手把他整个人推到浴室里去。  
很明显，亚当想，他不知道要去伯恩茅斯干嘛，大概以为只是跟以前那样去酒吧会会朋友，蹦蹦迪找点乐子。哼豆完全忘了自己跟他说过以前在伯恩茅斯看脱衣舞的事。  
就等着惊喜吧。  
带着这种掺杂恶作剧的想法，亚当跟哼豆在酒店随意吃了点东西填饱肚子，踏上旅程。至于同行的朋友，早已迫不及待提前过去了。  
说真的，一个人在傍晚开一百多英里的车，又是在十一月份这种天气，真的乏味得很。起初亚当尝试跟哼豆聊了聊电台里播放的新歌，发现这家伙虽然也煞有介事地评论几句，其实却并不怎么感兴趣，“我们在放假，工作狂。”  
过于了解他的亚当当然知道他心不在焉的原因，差点自己先把目的地抖搂出来。不过他还是忍住了，并在哼豆表示会好好玩以后没再理他，反而把电台的声音降下来。  
把爱好当工作的人，亚当偷瞄了一眼副驾驶上又恢复了沉思模式的哼豆，有时候还真是无聊。  
亚当想起自己刚认识哼豆的时候，还曾误以为他是一个话少的人，基于傲慢还是羞涩，倒有些吃不准。直到开始一起合作，才发现在工作中他根本就像是另一个人，那种热爱和全心投入的状态，让亚当很难从他身上移开目光，后来他们私下里也熟络起来——还是因为工作，或者说爱好——成了最好的朋友。  
“哼豆。”等亚当回过神来，才发现自己已经把对方的名字说了出来。  
“嗯？”而不走运的是，这次哼豆暂时没去想别的事。  
“呃，我们快进城了，你给导个航。”亚当说完就一直憋着笑，直到——  
“亚当，”哼豆终于提出了疑问，“你说那家店叫什么来着？”  
“FOR YOUR EYES ONLY,”亚当的声音听起来好像只专注于眼前的路面，“怎么了，导航没有吗？”  
“FOR YOUR EYES ONLY，”哼豆重复了一遍，“脱衣舞酒吧？”  
“嗯哼，”亚当点了点头，“我以前跟你说过的——噢，帮我接个电话……”  
这来电可真及时。  
先到达的几个人嘈杂的声音瞬间充满了车厢，“你们快到了吗？今晚有特别演出，到了直接来包厢，赶紧的！”  
“你觉得怎么样，”车里安静下来以后，亚当发现自己居然有些不是很清楚哼豆对这个近似恶作剧活动的态度，禁不住问，还紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，接着又为自己补充道，“我以为你知道，之前我跟你说过来这里玩的事。”  
“嗯，”哼豆只是应了声，“那就去吧，导航说前面这一段在施工。”  
直到他们在包厢找到朋友们，坐下准备开始找点乐子，亚当才发现，进了城以后，哼豆跟他说的最多的话就是单纯复述导航的内容。  
他对这事生气了吗？亚当盯着他看，却看不出端倪。哼豆也不是那种假正经的家伙，有时还会跟他一起收看和八卦“乔弟海岸”。  
好像感受到了亚当的目光，哼豆转过头。  
“亚当，”两人都想开口，一位有着一头红色卷发的姑娘已经熟稔地叫着亚当的名字，挤到了两人中间坐下，期间还不忘摸了把亚当的脸，又暧昧地拍了拍他的腿，“你有段时间没来了，蓄胡子？我喜欢。别太早走，今晚有惊喜哦。”  
其他人煽风点火地吹口哨大笑，亚当却还在回忆这姑娘是谁。  
“新朋友，哈？”姑娘随意拿了杯酒喝了口，又开始端详起另一边的哼豆，“我喜欢你的眼睛，你看起来有点严肃，不过眼睛很温柔，我对眼睛温柔的男人没辙，喝酒吗？”  
“他不喝酒。”亚当抢着说，本意是帮哼豆拒绝这些套路。  
“谢谢。”  
但他没想到哼豆同时没表示拒绝。  
接收到双方信息的姑娘朝亚当狡黠一笑，正要给哼豆拿酒，又听到哼豆说，“谢谢，但我的确不喝酒。”  
“行吧，”姑娘朝他噘了噘嘴，“那我待会过来。”回过头又拍了拍亚当站了起来，“待会见，亲爱的。”  
“唔，”挤在他们中间的人离开以后，两人之间的空档好像被扩大了有十倍，亚当清清嗓子，“她们只是想多卖点酒，拿多点小费。”  
这话说完，亚当有些后悔。自己的确是比哼豆年龄大一些，但是这解释未免太过多余。  
哼豆听完没有改变表情，还是亚当发现他不对劲时的模样，只是淡淡地点头。  
“嘿，”亚当稍微朝他靠近了点，两人的膝盖之间隔了不到一寸，“你刚刚想说什么？”  
“你呢？”哼豆反问，不过停顿了一会，还是说，“开车累吗？”  
“不算什么，”亚当下午在哼豆的房间里睡了至少三个小时，即使他们到达这里的时候已经快十一点了，长途驾驶也不影响他玩乐，“你怎么样？”  
“没什么事，”哼豆松了松肩膀，“不过你知道我的作息……”  
“放心，一点前肯定撤，”亚当心里有些放松起来，哼豆没什么事，他想，接着又说，“我也不是能玩通宵的年纪啦。”  
哼豆只是笑了笑，好像亚当又说了什么有趣的话一样。  
“别光顾着窃窃私语呀，妹子们，”亚当的一个朋友一屁股坐到哼豆旁边，“老天，你身材很棒啊。”  
他忍不住拍了拍哼豆厚实的背，“有空你得指导我一下怎么练的……”  
“你能坚持下来再说吧，”亚当故意呛他，“以前每次叫你，就没去过几次。”  
“有成功的参照，我肯定会更努力。”朋友反呛得不露声色。  
亚当翻了个白眼没理他。  
的确哼豆身材很好。亚当经常跟他一起去踢球、健身，对那些厚实漂亮的背肌、手臂、腹肌和小腿肌肉几乎都有些熟视无睹——  
好吧，并不能。  
每次他都会忍不住装作若无其事地盯上一会儿。  
有时候还会装作若无其事地碰触。  
听起来有点奇怪，但哼豆就是那么好。他的身材，他的为人，亚当很难说服自己不去喜欢他。  
朋友们的口哨和怪叫声让亚当回过头不再去看正在和其他人聊天的哼豆，才发现三位舞娘已经走进来站到了和吧台连成一体的小舞台上。  
室内的灯光全都暗下来，亚当感到身边的人有一些细微的晃动，连带让他们一起坐着的沙发表面也发生了轻微的沉浮。  
一柱光打到舞台中央的钢管上，冰冷的金属在暖光中也带了点暧昧的光泽，没等众人的口哨和呼声落下，几束光合着音乐的节奏落到了已经站好位的三位舞娘身上，开始不断变换着颜色，在她们的舞动中不断游走。她们身上的配饰、头发、皮肤在光影的衬托下明明灭灭，随着节奏和控制得恰到好处的动作更添诱惑。  
房间里的人们欢呼着，被邀请来一起玩的其他人（大部分是姑娘）嬉笑着开了几瓶酒，香槟塞冲出的振动声更添一种迷醉狂欢的气氛。  
房间里原来的灯依旧没有开，但每个人都可以看到舞娘身上的衣服正在减少，她们开始蹬上钢管，与之纠缠，做出种种挑逗性感的表情和动作。她们的表情轻松愉悦，而支撑她们舞蹈的肌肉却紧绷有力。  
亚当喜欢这样的表演，可今天他却有些走神。不是舞蹈不好，而是他自己也不知道究竟是担心还是好奇哼豆的反应。所以他故技重施，装作抬起酒杯喝酒，若无其事地朝哼豆那边瞥了一眼：不同颜色的光线也或反射或直射到了哼豆脸上，在他的金发、蓝眼睛、鼻尖和嘴角游离。  
他的表情依旧让亚当猜不透。不是开心，不是愉悦，不是生气，也不是任何一种亚当能说得上来的情绪。  
这让亚当有些心不在焉。  
“嘿？”亚当回过神来，才发现是哼豆转过头叫了一声自己。  
“你在发呆？”哼豆露出一副难以置信的表情。  
“看姑娘们去。”亚当忙笑着掩饰。  
哼豆却还想说点什么，亚当突然听到耳边众人的起哄声更响了，在他眼前照在哼豆身上的光线也被挡住——负责领舞的那个姑娘迈着大长腿已经快走到了他们面前。  
房间里不知道谁喊了一句，“贴身舞！”人们又纷纷吹着口哨挥洒酒杯调笑起来，声音尖锐得就像舞娘近在咫尺的细高鞋跟，有节奏地扎在亚当的耳膜和神经上。  
全身只剩下闪亮比基尼和凉靴的舞娘先向他们展示修长的小腿，蜜色的皮肤在绑带间显得健康紧绷，接下来是结实的大腿，配合不断抖动的翘臀，让气氛如同舞蹈设计中的一样更加火热，然而她还想要更进一步，一个漂亮的扭腰露出了腹肌上的华丽的腰链，和细腰向下延展的纹身缠绕在一起，很性感也很危险——接着她一只手撑在了哼豆的膝盖上，另一只手顺势爬到了他的腰腹旁。  
连接舞娘胸衣和腰链的银链在她的舞动中甩向亚当，那上面的闪光令他不适，等他再扭过头去看，舞娘已经贴到了哼豆的肩胛旁边，染着金粉的长睫和眼影飞舞，半咬的红唇似吻未吻。  
玩大了，亚当看到哼豆虚扶着舞娘的手肘和表情想，我为什么要在这个没有工作的周末开这么远的车带他来看脱衣舞？  
背景音乐终于渐渐弱下，房间里的喧闹仍在继续。刚刚的表演过于火辣，不少人开始跟空闲下来的舞娘搭讪，想要去更加私密的小包间来一支舞。刚从哼豆身上撤退的舞娘无疑最受欢迎，她在收了小费以后，一边询问是否还需要再来一支，一边朝正看着他们的亚当眨了眨眼。  
“谢谢，不了。”亚当听到哼豆说，他几乎要笑出来，“不了”是什么回答？  
“哇噢，”亚当故意冲哼豆说，“刚刚辣极了。”  
“是吗，”哼豆的音调跟说“不了”的时候一模一样，“你想来一支？”  
事后亚当依旧搞不明白，这句话的含义和语气明明平平无奇，却好像充满着某种暗示的咒语，指挥撬动了他内心深处的某个缺口，接着，里面隐藏的一切阴暗晦涩的意识突然喷涌而出，如同不慎打开的潘多拉魔盒，只有一直负责填补那块缺口的羞耻心和审慎被彻底丢到一边。  
他不记得自己怎么说服的哼豆，或者他是用了蛮力把他从沙发上拽了起来，直接拉着他的手腕跨入了那些私密的小包厢——顺便一提他还保留了警告夜店看场别来打扰的某种理智（其实哼豆也不是他们的员工，有点多此一举——亚当后来想）。  
他不在乎有没有人看到什么，他只在乎现在亲吻哼豆的只有他一个人。  
“亚当。”其实在他们难得唇齿分离的间隙，亚当已经听到了哼豆在叫自己，但他只想着吻、吻和吻。直到气喘吁吁，直到嘴唇红肿，直到他最终有些脱力把头埋在哼豆肩侧。  
那里有他不熟悉的香水味。他不喜欢。  
但哼豆的双手一直扶着——其实亚当更喜欢用禁锢这个词——禁锢着他的腰。这不错，他想，从耳尖到脸颊一片通红发热。  
“亚当？”两个人安静了一会，哼豆又叫他，声音比平时喑哑，亚当喜欢听这样的声音，却只管张口轻微咬了一下哼豆的锁骨来表示自己不想回答。  
哼豆也不再说话，一只手从他腰上撤下来，从亚当的后脑勺开始，时而揉揉他的头发，时而摸到额头，时而顺着脊椎和背又回到腰部。  
一滴眼泪掉在哼豆的肩侧，顺着他的肌肉纹理，慢慢坠下，最终融到哼豆的上衣里，不见了踪影。  
“亚当？”哼豆再次叫了他的名字，认识他以来那么久，无数遍的脱口而出。  
亚当继续轻咬着面前的肌肤，这次已经快落到了胸口。他感到哼豆开始吻他，从耳尖到鬓角，从鬓角到眼睛，从眼睛到鼻尖，从鼻尖到胡子，然后是下巴，一下一下，缓慢而轻柔，这不是他喜欢的节奏。  
亚当胡乱抹掉眼睛里的水雾，又咬上了哼豆的唇。  
按事先说好的，他们在一点前就离开了。感谢哼豆，亚当几乎没喝什么酒，尽管他看起来脸色通红。可能因为个人只点了一瓶酒，亚当感到走出酒吧的时候，那些看着眼熟的姑娘们都不怎么跟他打招呼了，而夜店的看场瞧他的眼光也是满腹狐疑，哼豆倒是被人用口红在手掌上写了手机号码。  
凌晨的夜店附近不算冷清，他们开车往订好的酒店去。滴酒未沾的那个开了一段路以后，顺手关掉了电台。  
要来了！亚当心想。同时不由自主地在副驾驶上微微扭动了一下。  
“你知道……”典型的哼豆式谈话开头。  
可亚当没想到，自己只是想想而已，嘴上却立马抢过了话头，“我没喝多，我就是想亲你。”  
哼豆抬手摸了摸脖子以下的牙印没说话。  
“还有我就是想要，你。”  
“我也是。”哼豆轻呼了口气，“你要是真的跟我说喝多了，你可真的会后悔的。”  
哼豆的语气，亚当发现，跟之前自己搞不懂他是怎么回事的时候，是一样的。  
“你不想来的是吗？”亚当悄悄伸手摸上哼豆的后颈。他感到对方肌肉的放松。  
“你一开始只说是去伯恩茅斯，”哼豆无奈地指出，“你知道，我一开始以为，你大概是想家了，所以……”他停顿了一下，“想着能载你回家也挺好的。在车上的时候一直考虑时机合适，是不是能告诉你一些事……”  
“谁知道，目的地是FOR YOUR EYES ONLY,”哼豆笑了一声，“我当时想大概是没希望了吧，甚至想喝点酒直接混到明天回去算了。”  
“你是生气了？”亚当回想一下，觉得那未免有些吓人。  
“也不是生气，”哼豆耸耸肩，“就是，绝望。”  
“当然你拽走我的时候，真是，难以置信。我当时不知道你想要什么，亚当，是酒，还是舞娘……反正不是我。”  
“一直都是你，”亚当吸了吸鼻子，又说了声，“一直都是。”

THE END


End file.
